


-And a 3.6 from the Lithuanian Judge

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Were-Creatures, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com/tagged/winter_prince">Winter Prince</a> is a future version of Jack Frost who belongs to <a href="http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com/">The Guardian of Fun</a>, <a href="http://jokulandhyde.tumblr.com/">Jokul and Hyde</a> are dark twisted future versions of Jack Frost and Bunnymund belonging to <a href="pooka-curse.tumblr.com">Pooka-Curse</a>. I'm just borrowing both AUs, with their permission.  </p><p>  <span>Shameless PWP. Hyde/Prince/Jokul, Jokul/Prince, and Hyde/Jokul </span></p>
            </blockquote>





	-And a 3.6 from the Lithuanian Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Guy on Guy, Were!Bunny On Guy. Were!Bunny on Guy on Guy.  Cannibalistic Thoughts. Blood. Biting. Dirty Language/Potty Mouth. Potential Squick due to Jokul being Jokul. PORN WITHOUT PLOT. 
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://ickaimp.tumblr.com/post/46831641470/rise-of-the-guardians-and-a-3-6-from-the-lithuanian). Thanks to Morte to doing a quick beta before it was posted.

“ **Not so high and mighty now-** ” Jokul pulls the Prince’s head back, exposing his pale throat as he gives a particularly hard thrust. Princey groans, his nails biting gouges into the back of Jokul’s neck, drawing the bitter-sweet tang of blood. “ **-are you, Your Majesty-?** ”

It’s meant to be mocking, spiteful, but even with his cock jammed up the Prince’s ass and teeth marks marring pale shoulders, the Winter Knight still doesn’t look nearly as debauched as Jokul wants. As he pictured when he suggested to the perfectly groomed Princeling that they get absolutely filthy dirty together. 

Jokul still can’t believe the Prince agreed.  

He wants to see the perfect Prince, with his perfect life, and his non-shadowed complexion messed up, wrecked and ruined. Twisted, like Jokul is. 

Instead, Prince opens one pale blue eye, nearly a match for Jokul’s own and grins, confident and cocky. “That all you got?” 

If it’s a bluff, Jokul is perfectly fine with calling it. He releases Prince’s wrist, grabbing the pale hips and drives in, hips thrusting as if he were Hyde in the midst of mating season. This gets a groan out of the Prince, but the pale skinned one just wraps his legs around Jokul’s hips, driving his bony heels into Jokul’s back, driving him in. 

It’d be better with spurs. Nice sharp spurs like Hyde’s claws that sliced the skin as he moved. That’d be perfect. 

He likes the way that the White Knight writhes under him, little groans and gasps as his hips jerk and strain in time to Jokul’s movements, trying to fuck him back. Jokul wants to debauch him, mark him, marr that perfect white skin of his. 

It won’t stay, it never does, they both heal too fast, but the idea of cutting the Prince open and drawing in his blood is a pretty one. Red and white, such festive colours. 

He bets the Prince would scream so prettily. Maybe tear up a little. Jokul bends forward, enjoying the moan the change in angle causes. “ **I want to lick your eyes.** ” He whispers, staring at the vivid blue of the Prince. 

The Prince laughs, a little breathlessly, but high and free, like Jokul has just paid him the best, _funniest_ compliment ever. The Prince tightens around Jokul’s prick every time he laughs and it feels fucking fanatic. It sets Jokul off, a mad cackle that blends and mixes with the Prince’s. 

Orgasam takes him by surprise and he collapses on top of the Prince, their long limbs tangling together. The Prince shoves at him, doing some sort of stupid kung-fu move to flip them over so Jokul’s face down on the ground, the Prince free to move. 

“My turn.” The Prince informs him, clearly annoyed. And hard. Whoops. Forgot about that, a friendly paw or something. 

… And possibly a tactical error as the Prince flips Jokul around, reaching for the jar of slick he’d used to prep the Prince earlier. He giggles a little as he feels the Prince’s long smooth fingers sliding around his entrance, no rough bitten nails, no claws, just smooth calluses from decades of the Prince playing with his staff. 

Heh. Staff. 

“ **And a 3.6 from the Lithuanian Judge**.” Jokul mumbles as the Prince slides a slick finger in. Mister Nice Guy is too nice, Jokul wants to really feel it, remember it, not play silly buggers. 

The Prince makes an annoyed sound and slides another finger in and now Jokul can feel the stretch. It hasn’t been terribly long since he and Hyde last screwed, he’s not nearly as tight as Mister Prissy Ass there. He doesn’t know if that was the Prince’s first time, or if it’s been a long time since the Knight last screwed around, given that his Pooka is an itty bitty meal-sized thing, and he doesn’t really care. 

“Ready?” Prince asks, smooth hands on Jokul’s hips, and he raises them up on answer, spreading his legs slightly. Prince takes that as the answer it is and presses himself against Jokul’s hole and slides in, making a soft moan as he does so. 

Hyde is a big guy, and his dick is too. Prince’s isn’t as big, but he’s shaped differently, big fat head leading on a solid column, where Hyde has a lovely thick base that curves to a narrow tapering point, and it fills him differently. He wiggles his hips, getting used to the difference, giving a low satisfied groan. 

Prince bottoms out, rough hair against his bum, not the soft cushion of fur he’s used to. “Okay?” Prince asks, voice hoarse, shaking slightly from his efforts at being polite. 

“ **Just fuck me already.** ” Jokul growls, annoyed. Prince makes an irritated noise back, withdrawing for a moment before sliding out of Jokul, leaving just the bulbous head in. 

Then without warning, the Prince snaps his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. Jokul howls. “ ** _That’s_ more like it.** ” He grins, relishing the burn. 

Princey snorts, sounding amused. “You’re an ass.” He says and Jokul cackles. 

“ **So fuck it**.” He snarks back as the Prince re-adjusts his grip on Jokul’s hips. He’s not here for the conversation, he’s here to _screw_.  The Prince huffs, but does just that, leaning over Jokul as he finally, _finally_ gets down to fucking, making these perfect little grunts as he thrusts, shifting angles every so often, trying to get that good spot. 

Jokul’s about ready to tell him where to shove it when he hears the soft clack of claws against the floor and bites his lower lip to keep from cackling. He doesn’t look, just strains his ears to follow Hyde’s approach. He knows his partner is close, but doesn't realise how close until he hears the Prince squeak, nearly falling over Jokul. 

With a soft cackle, Jokul twists to look back, and there’s Hyde’s huge familiar hulk, nostrils flaring as he sniffs the Prince’s upturned ass. Hyde’s myopic eyes don’t move, but Jokul recognises the beginnings of the rumbling in Hyde’s chest. 

To Hyde’s sensitive nose, they almost smell the same. And right now, Hyde can smell sweat, sex, and Jokul’s semen sliding down the Prince’s leg. As far as Hyde’s concerned, his mate is ready for sex. He grins, knowing what’s coming next. 

“Oh, dear.” The Prince murmurs as Hyde moves forward, covering their bodies with his own, huge black paws gripping Jokul’s hips, pinning the Prince between them, his pale arms wrapped around Jokul’s chest. It’s almost suffocating, the weight of both of them on his back, smooth cold skin instead of fur. 

Hyde’s hips slide against the Prince’s ass, shoving him against Jokul and he bites back a giggle, tasting blood on his lips. Oh, this is going to be _good_. 

The Prince squeaks as Hyde finally enters into him, hips moving in short little thrusts as Hyde slides inside. The Prince’s mouth is right next to Jokul’s ear, and he can hear every little muted gasp and whimper the prissy boy makes as the giant Pooka works his way in. 

And then Hyde stops, blowing a breath out of his nose, sounding like a horse warming up for a run, strong legs flexing slightly on either side of theirs as Hyde adjusts. “ **Brace yourself.** ” Jokul whispers. 

“Huh?” The Prince says inelegantly, then lets out strangled gasp, almost a scream as Hyde begins to thrust. Slowly at first, then picking up in power and speed until it drives both the Prince and Jokul’s faces towards the floor, hips up in the air for fucking. 

The Prince lets out a string of curses that sound like he has been hanging around North while Father Christmas was deep in his cups and Jokul laughs. He tilts his hips, wiggling them slightly to getting a better angle as Hyde fucks the Prince into him. 

He can feel the Prince trying to find a rhythm, to match Hyde’s relentless thrusts, and failing. It’s generally a better idea to just hold on and let Hyde fuck you into the floor, but the pace Princey keeps trying to set is just discordant enough to be amusing so Jokul doesn’t tell him that.

At least until Hyde growls, biting down on the back of the Prince’s neck. The Winter Knight screams, holding still in the giant feral Pooka’s grasp. He’s still hard inside of Jokul, dick twitching and Jokul takes the opportunity to roll his hips back, rutting back against the Prince as Hyde fucks his ass with relentless thrusts. 

Princely sandwich. Hell, yes. Jokul can feel himself getting hard again, wishing he was on his back so he could see the Prince’s shocked expression. 

Hyde growls, pausing slightly to re-adjust and Jokul knows Hyde’s nearly done. It doesn’t take him long to cum. 

Doesn’t take him long to recover either. 

Prince lets out an almost mewling sound as Hyde’s change in angle hits the sweet spot, his body shaking as he comes, filling Jokul with cold semen. It’s an odd feeling after becoming so used to Hyde’s heat warming him up from the inside and he’s not so sure about it. 

Hyde lets loose a roar more akin to a dragon declaring war than a sound a rabbit would make, then falls over to the side, a dead lump. The Prince is still on Jokul’s back, fingers like claws still clutching Jokul tightly. They’re reddened, just a bit bloody as the Prince pulls them away, Jokul notes with amusement. 

Hyde huffs at him, paws reaching and grabbing both Jokul and the Prince, pulling them under him, sniffing at them, licking the occasional body part and blood with his tongue. “Whoa.” The Prince murmurs and Jack looks over to find that part of that perfect snowy white hair has been mussed with, coated in bunny spit and sticking upright. 

Not quite what he’d been going for, but close enough. He giggles at the Prince, who ignores him, looking dazed, like he can’t believe what just happened. 

Hyde rumbles in return, already ready for another around. Jokul smiles lazily, shifting so that he’s the one Hyde grabs, hissing slightly as Hyde enters him. This, this is familiar, the stretch and burn of Hyde’s cock inside of him. It’s almost soothing, like being rocked by ocean waves. 

Ocean waves with a _dick_. 

He giggles as Hyde rolls them, Jokul trapped between Hyde and the Prince, his face mashed against the Prince’s pale chest as Hyde fucks him. He can hear the thump of the White Knight’s heart and bites the smooth muscle above it, making the Prince yelps and pulls on Jokul’s hair, forcibly tugging his head away. 

Jokul licks the blood off his lips. He bets that the Prince’s heart would taste delicious, like sweet candy. Makes him want to eat him up. 

Now there’s a thought... 

He shoves the Prince until Jokul’s face is shoved up against white hips, the curve of the bones jabbing  uncomfortably against his face. But that means that the Prince’s flagging cock is right there, and Jokul opens his mouth to suck on it. 

-Only to have his head pulled away by a fist buried in his black hair. “No.” The Prince growls. “That’s just been in your _ass_ , I don’t care how fucked up you are, it’s **not** going in your mouth now.” 

Jokul snarls back, baring teeth. Stupid soft milk-soft, trying to tell him what to do, he’ll bite that off-

A large hand grasping his throat cuts off that train of thought, Hyde forcing Jokul’s head up towards him. Jokul fights against it, letting out a soft whine as his air supply is cut off. Darkness flashes across his vision, the world swimming before his eyes. 

He doesn’t need to breathe, but the feeling his euphoric. Hyde growls, getting his attention, rough tongue against Jokul’s open mouth. 

Got it. No tasting of shit. 

“ **Fine.** ” He wheezes. Hyde growls an affirmative, releasing him and he falls forward, landing against the stupid Prince, who wraps his arms around Jokul, idly cradling him. 

It’s completely stupid, Hyde grooms him all the time, cleaning the blood and semen off of Jokul after they’ve rutted. But Hyde never tastes like it afterwards.

The Prince’s neck is right there in front of him, so Jokul bites it, just because he can, happy to have some kind of flesh filling his mouth while Hyde fills him from the other end. Hyde’s thrusts rock him against the Prince, their half hard dicks rubbing against each other. 

That feels nice, but he bets it would be better if he was fucking the Prince as Hyde fucked him. A Jokul sandwich, him pressed up against two hard thrusting bodies, arms twined around so that the entire world is shut out aside from them. 

The image is enough to make him completely hard, grinding down against the Prince, rocking back into Hyde’s thrusts. “ **I’m gonna fuck you next.** ” He whispers, grabbing the Prince’s white hair in his hands and yanking. “While Hyde fucks me.” 

Prince mutters something in Russian, but Jokul can see the desire in in his bright blue eyes. He likes the idea as much as Jokul does. 

In some ways, they’re not so different. 

Hyde grunts, hips jerking erratically, warmth filling his insides. Hyde doesn’t bother falling to the side this time, just collapses on top of both of them, the Prince letting out a strangled huff at the sudden increase in weight. 

Jokul giggles, pressed between another version of himself and his best friend so tight that he can’t move. It’s fucking awesome. 

“ **Hey.** ” He whispers, turning his head so he can speak directly in the Prince’s ear, lips brushing the ice crown the Prince wears. “ **You could always try ta fuck Hyde next.** ” 

“I think I’d prefer to live.” The Prince deadpans and Jokul laughs. Maybe not so stupid then. 

Hyde gives an annoyed growl above them, nudging both of them with his nose. It’s snuggle time right now, not scheming.

Jokul growls back, discovering that Hyde’s pinned his arms to the Prince’s side, so he can’t smack the giant black Pooka.  He really can’t move. 

Prince still can, one hand reaching up to stroke Jokul’s hair, the other to scratch under Hyde’s chin. Hyde makes an annoyed growl at first, which fades into a pleased rumble, tucking them both close under him. It’s kind of awkward, Jokul is hard, Prince’s dick is now hard next to his, but he can’t get any leverage to do anything about it. 

It’s torture. 

He loves it. 

Hyde makes a noise, a cross between a purr and a darkly amused chuckle. He’s got both Winter Elementals right where he wants them, and he’s not letting go anytime soon. 

And for the moment, that’s okay. 

… But only for the moment. 

-fin- 


End file.
